


Riel, The Pet Ladybug

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animal Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros is not sure what to make of his brother's new pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riel, The Pet Ladybug

“Her name is Riel.”

Maedhros jumped, hearing Maglor speak up from behind him. Creepy enough as this would be under normal circumstance, the fact that he was trying to brush his teeth after using the bathroom made it even worse. Sighing, he turned around, looking for Maglor.

Maglor was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, staring up at the mirror. “Whose name is Riel?” He asked, hoping that Maglor wasn’t about to start naming the house’s furnishings.

Instead of answering him, Maglor pointed at the top of the mirror. Looking closely, Maedhros noticed a lady bug. “The lady bug?”

“Yes! She’s my new pet. I was going to name her Spot, but that seemed undignified.”

Right. Undignified. His brother was definitely different. “Have you asked Atar and Amil if you can keep…Riel…yet?”

Nodding, his brother continued. “Uh-huh. Ata said I could.”

Resisting the urge to pound his head into the sink, Maedhros continued. “Are you going to come eat breakfast?”

“I already ate. I woke up early, and ate with Ata. He helped me get a home for Riel, too. I was about to put it out when you came in here.” His brother held up a small dish with dirt, grass, and flowers in it.

“I’ll let you get to it than. I’m going to go eat breakfast.” Leaving the room, Maedhros hoped that this was going to be a passing interest.

~

Later that afternoon, Maedhros had to admit that this did not seem to be a passing interest. So far, his brother had only left the bathroom in order to collect a book and his harp. Currently, he appeared to be reading his book to the ladybug.

“You okay in there, Maglor?”

“Yes, brother! Isn’t Riel a good listener?” Looking at his brother’s eager little face, Maedhros suppressed his first response.

“Yes, she is. I’ll just leave you to reading.”

~

This pattern continued for a few weeks, with little variation. Maglor would leave the bathroom to eat and sleep, and occasionally to spend time elsewhere, but persisted in spending great amounts of time in with Riel.

However, one day, Maedhros entered the bathroom only to find his father carefully scooping something off the counter into what appeared to be a tiny little metal box.

“Atar?”

“Riel appears to have met an unfortunate end, son. Your brother woke me up this morning sobbing that she was dead.” Maedhros was almost tempted to laugh at the somber look on his father’s face, but decided it was best for his continued health if he didn’t.

“How did she die?”

Feanor sighed. “Apparently, somebody wasn’t careful enough. It appears that she was smothered in some toothpaste.” Shooting Maedhros a look, he continued. “Your brother is heartbroken, and wants to hold a funeral for her. I expect you to be outside in thirty minutes, looking somewhat respectable.”

“Yes, Atar.”

It wasn’t the start to the day he had been hoping for, he thought, as he listened to his father say a few words about the ladybug, as his brother continued to sniffle in his mother’s arms. As annoying as it had been to find his brother in the bathroom almost every morning, he clearly had loved the little thing. Perhaps he would have to find his brother a cat or something….


End file.
